Those Eyes
by samislovee
Summary: It all started with a crush  of her glasses . Let's see what happens next. ECLARE.
1. First Sight

ELI

_I've heard that crazy shit happens at Degrassi but where else could I go? Not having Julia around at Vaughn would hurt too much. Oh the first day of school! (ok so maybe my first day was a week later than everyone else's, but nothing interesting EVER happens in the first week)_

_Two girls were giggling in front of the parking spot that I had just claimed._

_Who IS that girl? She was so beautiful, her skin was like porcelain. Her beautiful face soon changed from giggly to horrified._

***crunch***

_OH SHIT._

The beautiful girl screeched, "MY GLASSES!" _oh no. my first day of school and I've already made a gorgeous girl's shitlist._

_I look down at my tire, pick up the glasses (DAMN they look expensive), and hand them to the girl._

I put on my saddest, most sincere face and said, "sorry, I didn't…"

CLARE

_He was so cute. I didn't even care that he just broke my glasses. Just seeing him look so apologetic was good enough for me. When he handed them to me I just stared at my hand in awe; he was my angel, helping me change my life with his (as Alli called it) coffin-car._

"It's really no big deal. I don't exactly NEED them anymore."

_He stared into my eyes and his green eyes glistened. I felt my blood rush to my cheeks._

"You have pretty eyes," the beautiful stranger told me, and I turned bright pink. _I haven't felt this way since, ever. I hope the stranger would find more time to make me feel like this._

ELI

'I didn't catch you name. It HAS to be something beautiful," I said and smirked, _hoping to make her blush again. Damn, I am one cocky bastard. This girl gets me so…_

"I never told you my name. But for your notes, it Clare. C-L-A-R-E. see you around?"

"I guess you will"

_She blushed again. Damn, could this girl get any cuter? The girls walked away and started whispering. Thank God for her loud friend._

"Oh gosh Clare!," screamed the dark-skinned one.

"Shut up Alli," Clare murmured.

"I've seen that look before, St. Clare! You LIIIIKE him!'

Clare and Alli glanced back and I winked. Her friend giggled like a schoolgirl.

_This should be fun._


	2. Breathless

ELI

_My PE class had just let out and a pudgy blonde girl was looking like she had just gotten her ego seriously bruised, if not crushed. She looked like the type of girl who needed to be taken down a notch or two. Whoever did this to that girl was amazing. Cheerleader? Probably. Imagining the other girls __**struggling **__to lift her was priceless. She kept looking from the guy who clung to her arm to the gorgeous girl I had my eye on. Oh I want to hear __**this**__ story. __**This should be good.**_

_I figured nun-girl's friend would be loud and tell the whole story so I decided to sit at a nearby bench pretending to read my comic._

"**Somebody** had to stand up to her. After all, KC **was** yours. She stole him and you haven't been with anyone since."

"Alli, shh."

"What you don't want Eli to hear? It's true. And saying you got a boob job was **low**. Even for her."

_Clare nodded_.

"I'm liking the new Clare!"

_Clare looked kind of pissed at Alli's statement._ "You know Alli, just because you gave me a makeover, doesn't mean **you** changed my attitude!

_Makeover? I'm gonna have to do some research!_

_Some kid sat next to me and decided to start talking. Damn him, now I can't hear!_

"Shhh!"

"Why?"

"I'm doing an undercover investigation, okay?

"…On which girl? I might have some info."

"Oh…uhh the one with the curly hair"

"Oh good. That's Clare. **Apparently**, she got a boob job."

"**Really**? She doesn't seem like the type…"

"Well, Jenna's been saying…"

"Jenna? Who's that?

_Jenna. That sounds like it would fit the pudgy blonde. It sounds like a very __**cheerleader**__ name._

"Oh Jenna? That's..." _he looked around, and finally pointed it the blonde I encountered earlier._ "…her."

_Must've been a rumor. Otherwise why __**else**__ would she look so fucking bewildered?_

_Now that I knew what was going on, I guess I'd try talking to him. He had pretty sweet taste in comics._

"I love that issue."

"What?" _He looked at his comic book cover_. "Oh yeah. Me too."

"What's your name? I'm Eli."

"Eli? That's a cool name. I'm uhh─GAdam. My name is Adam."

_Did he just forget his name? __**That's**__ weird. Oh well._

CLARE

_As Alli and I walked away, I noticed that the guy with green eyes was sitting on the bench not far from where we were standing. Why was he always near me? Not that I minded. He was cute. Wait, he knows my name but I don't know __**anything**__ about him. That's not very fair._

_I walked up to the sexy stranger with the green eyes and said_, "Hey, why do you get to know my name, and I'm just hung to dry?"

_Whoa Clare. Bold._

_The stranger snickered. Did I __**amuse**__ him? The guy next to him swung around and kept reading his issue of TarantulaMan._

"The name's Elijah Goldsworthy. Eli for short." _He winked_. "and now that you know my last name, what's yours beautiful?"

_He half-smiled and I just stood there, speechless. He just called me beautiful._

"Uh─uh─uh─my last name?" _He nodded with an all-knowing smirk on his face._ "Ummm─Edwards."

_Nice one Clare. Now he probably thinks you're the village idiot._

ELI

_Her speechlessness was adorable. Does this mean I'd be her first since that jock? No, I'd be her first __**ever. **__Whoa Eli. Her nickname isn't St. Clare because she's easy. You've gotta get to know her first. Oh, I'd like to get to know her; I'd like to get to know her __**really**__ well. Whoa Eli, watch the dirty thoughts._

"I gotta go do some…research."

"Need help?" _She was helpful too? How cute. I am now convinced that she's gonna be mine_.

"No thanks. I've got my partner…Adam here."

_Adam looked up and looked kind of confused. He looked back down when he saw the look on Clare's face. She looked…disappointed._

_What was I __**saying**__? I barely even knew this kid._

_Clare walked away and Adam popped up from behind his comic._

"Really? What're we researching?"

"Her. Hey, do you know where they keep the old yearbooks?"

"No. I'm new here too. But the librarian kinda likes me. I'll ask her."

_Mrs. Cooley helped me find last year's yearbook. What grade was she in?_

CLARE

_Aww Eli was doing his research. Dangerous __**and**__ smart? Wait, what kind of research do you use yearbooks for? Oh. No. Last year's yearbook was sitting open under his sparkling green eyes and he flipped the pages quickly like he was on a mission. If he sees my picture, I will __**die**__. I ran into the library and pretended to search for a book. Eli looked amused. Oh. No. He didn't see it, he didn't see it. I slid onto the table and Eli dropped the book. Score! Wow, I can't believe little old Clare scared the guy who drove a hearse. Impressive Clare, impressive. He looked down at the book and then back up at me and started undressing me with his eyes. What's weird was, I __**knew**__ he was undressing me with his eyes, and I __**liked**__ it. What was this guy I __**barely**__ met doing to me?_

ELI

_Right after I saw her picture, she slid onto our table (looking __**extremely**__ sexy) and made me drop my book. It wasn't because the noise scared me (Morty made worse noises on a daily basis) but she looked so drop-dead gorgeous laying on top of the table breathing heavily. It just looked like I belonged there with her. On top of her. Whoa Eli. Don't go there. Her cross is around her neck and God is watching her every move. Just imagining her in her schoolgirl uniform was too much. Breathe Eli, breathe. Don't want her to know you're eager. Oh, but I was all too eager to get to know Ms. Clare Edwards._

whatcha think? feedback pleeease!


	3. Head Games

CLARE

I was just sitting in study hall when Eli said "So..."

"So, what?"

"When are we finally gonna go on a date?"

"Eli, if you must know, I'm just not that into you"

"Ouch. But that, is a complete lie St. Clare. I can read you like a kid's book"

"That easy huh?"

"It helps that I'm sexy, smart, and irresistible to good girls like you."

"REALLY? Irresistible?"

I kissed him hard and felt him panting and felt his tongue feeling its way frantically towards my mouth. Once he was hooked, I pulled away and walked away nonchalantly. I looked through the window at the top of the door to see his reaction. His eyes were wide and his lips were slightly parted in amazement.

I laughed in the hall until Alli walked past.

"What's so funny Clare bear?"

"Shhh!" I chuckled. "Look at Eli's face."

"Cute as ever? ...Wait. He looks a little...CONFUSED?"

I laughed louder.

"What evil thing did you do NOW St. Clare?"

"I kinda kissed him."

"You KISSED him? I thought you were playing it cool!"

"I am. He said HE was irresistible so I wanted to show him he couldn't resist ME."

She stared through the window again.

"Well THAT'S quite obvious. What's your next move?"

* * *

ELI

I loved getting into heated discussions with Clare. She was smarter than any girl I've known and she was a year younger. That catholic school did her well. And that uniform would NOT leave my mind. The tight shirt, short skirt, and the cross dangling around her neck were just TAUNTING me.

She reached forward and grabbed my head and kissed me. I started searching for her mouth with my tongue. Her purity ring pressed against the back of my head and made my search more urgent. I NEEDED this girl. She let go of my head and walked out, toying with her copper colored curls. This girl was toying with my emotions and I liked it. This girl was gonna be an adventure.

If she wants to play head games, I can too.

* * *

CLARE

The kiss kept replaying in my head it felt so right, despite my slightly malicious ambitions. Eli was walking quickly down the hall, his eyes boring into my soul. OH NO. He wants to talk about the kiss. I started walking away, trying to avoid my feelings.

"CLARE!"

Like a fool, I turned around.

He grabbed my hands and gave me a soft, urgent kiss. Unlike me, I think he truly meant the kiss in the moment. He was a better person, not toying with teenage hormones.

...or so I thought.

He walked away with a smirk on his face and once he was halfway down the hall he yelled "Clare, 1; Eli, 1. It's a tie."

...now for the tiebreaker.

* * *

_**ok. so review. tell me what you want to happen because i seriously have no clue where this is going.**_


	4. Tie Breaker

ELI

I wanted to kiss her more than anything you can imagine. I wanted to see her blood rush to her cheeks and see her try to contain her excitement. I wanted to end the tie and be with her, really be with her. No games, no tricks, just our lips pressed against each other as often as possible.

CLARE \

Eli Goldsworthy was the kind of guy that got my blood boiling. Alli said it was because he was so hot he melted my popsicle, whatever that means. I was going through my locker getting my books together for English. The class I had with Eli. UGH FUN. I heard footsteps walking towards me when all of a sudden they stopped. I turned around and before I could open my mouth to say hi to who I thought was Alli when Eli grabbed the back of my head, pulling my face towards his. Our lips moved in harmony and I clasped my hands to the back of his head. Eli pulled away for air.

"Wow St. Clare, was that another one of your tricks?"

"WHAT? You kissed ME!"

"Ok fine. Let's call that a truce." he smirked.

"Whoa guys, that was intense, I'm surprised you even came up for air!" Adam teased.

"Well it's official. The tie is over," I said.

"But the make out sessions aren't" Eli interjected.

I jabbed him in the stomach with my elbow. "Ow! Why would you do that...Clare bear?" he winked.

I rolled my eyes.

"Even after I injure you, you do things to annoy me. And I thought YOU were smart?"

"You two are disgustingly adorable. I'm off to puke. See ya later." Typical Adam.

Adam started to walk away and Eli yelled, "Bye dude!" Adam threw a peace sign up into the air and shouted back "Peace out."

"So. What do you wanna do now?" Eli asked mischievously as he started kissing my neck.

I could see Simpson walking down the hall towards us.

"CRAP. Stop it! Stop it!" I yelled and started pushing him away, not seeming all too convincing.

"What's wrong?"

"SIMPSON!"

"Oh. Him." he started kissing down my neck again.

"Let's-uh" Damn. He was good. "Let's start our English project." "Oh alright." he said, still kissing me.

"I can't concentrate when you're kissing me like that!"

"But we're a new couple! We have to kiss all the time. It's an unwritten rule. You don't wanna break the rules, do you Clare?"

"If you put it that way then..." I kissed him deeply.

"Ms. Edwards, Mr. Goldsworthy?" a voice behind us commanded.

We broke apart only to see Principal Simpson look down at us. "Crap" we both muttered.

ELI

We both got detention, but if kissing her gets me in trouble, at least I'll have fun getting in trouble. Our detention supervisor was the legally blind, nearly deaf Mrs. Sierra. This was the perfect opportunity to show off my new girlfriend. Apparently KC was in detention too, because he was sitting right behind Clare. My girlfriend and her football hunk of an ex were reminiscing. GREAT. KC was whispering into Clare's ear and she seemed a little too intrigued for my tastes.

I walked up to KC and yelled at him "What the hell man? She's your EX, stop talking to her. I know she's gorgeous, but you can't have her back."

Where the fuck did my inner "macho man" come from?

"Eli, stop. He wasn't trying to get me back. Besides, I'm not that fickle."

CRAP. Clare's mad at me.

"If you must know, I was telling Clare that Jenna got onto 'Next Teen Star' and that she's pregnant with my baby."

"Oh shit. Sorry man. I just assumed..."

"It's alright. I understand. Clare is amazing." He whispered "And she's a great kisser too."

"Oh I know. For a good Catholic girl, she's too good at it" I responded.

"Um why are my ex and my current talking about me? This is awkward. Let's go Eli."

"We can't just leave Clare."

"Eli's right. It's detention, you can't just leave." He nudged me saying "She is SUCH a good girl."

"This is getting awkward. I'll sit..." She pointed to a distant corner of the room. "...over there."

CLARE

Oh gosh. This was a much worse idea. I have no idea what they're saying about me. The phrase "What they don't know can't hurt em" feels like such a lie right now. The bell rang...finally.

"Eli, can I get a ride home?"

"Sure Clare. Catch ya later KC."

KC walked away.

"Clare, were you on some kind of drug when you dated him? How could you have been his girlfriend? He's a gorilla and a tool. HE'S A MONKEY WRENCH!" he laughed at his own wit.

God, could he get any more perfect?

I was eternally grateful that they didn't manage to stir up a bromance.

"But he told me what KC stands for...KIRK CAMERON."

We both exploded with laughter.

"Oh god. Clare and Kirk. That's just lovely."

"Thank god you dumped him and got me. My name is rad. Elijah Goldsworthy is MUCH better than Kirk Cameron Guthrie."

I sighed. I couldn't agree more.


End file.
